Birthday Bash
by MegaxXxMonster
Summary: It's Clary's birthday and she's spending it with none other than Jace, Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Alec. With this gang, nothing ever happens normally . . .    Originally written for a fic exchange a year ago


Clary stood there staring into her reflection in the mirror. This would be the last time she let Magnus be in charge of her appearance. It wasn't her choice, Izzy and Magnus got in a semi-heated argument about who should dress me. Magnus brought up the agreement, that he would be in charge of my looks for tonight and Izzy would be in charge the next time and then Clary had to chose whoever she had liked better. Her disagreements and refusal to let any of them 'take charge of her closet' had been completely ignored by both of them.

It wasn't like tonight was anything extraordinary, just her birthday. She didn't really want to go out anywhere or celebrate it in any real way other than spending it with Jace, but the others insisted.

She examined her hair. Magnus had put some sparkly gel or something in it that made her once fiery hair now gleam purple. She could almost pass as a unicorn.

"Magnus, you can't really expect me to go out looking like this can you? I don't actually like sparkles _that _much."

"Darling don't be foolish, Isabelle would surely win if I let you out looking like this, you look terrifying." He sprayed more sparkles in her hair, "Now go take a shower."

"Why?"

"So my shower turns sparkly," he said sarcastically, "You have to wash it out for it to work, Darling."

Now Clary was scared. She turned around and headed up the stairs to Magnus's shower. When she came back down he pulled her over to a chair and pushed her down into it. He used magic to dry her hair and then whispered some spell under his breath before finishing with her make-up and clothes.

Looking in the mirror her eyes immediately drifted to her hair in fear. It wasn't as devastating as she had expected, in fact it looked really good. It made her hair look super smooth and soft with only a sparkle here and there to add a special touch. Her make-up was only brushed on slightly, barely there. It was a surprise to her; Magus always wore buckets of sparkles.

Her clothes weren't as bad as she expected either. She was wearing a light emerald sundress that was both tight and lose in all the perfect places so you couldn't tell exactly how flat chested she was. Not like that was necessary though, she was wearing a push-up bra.

"Wow, you actually did a good job." She said feigning shock.

Magnus faked a hurt expression, "That is just depressing to hear, I always do a good job."

_I take it back, _Clary thought, _about going somewhere nice for my birthday. _They just took her to Taki's. They go there for dinner whenever Maryse isn't there anyways, not special what-so-ever.

She takes a seat beside Jace in a booth with Izzy and Simon on the other side and Magnus and Alec at the end.

Kaelie comes to take everyone's orders and flirt with Jace. She tries to put her butt in his face, but fails miserably and hits Magnus instead. Jace just ignores Kaelie as Alec tries to stop Magnus from destroying their waitress. _Eventually_ she leaves.

A different waiter gives us our orders, Kaelie is probably to up set or embarrassed to bring them to us herself. She is, instead, glaring from behind the counter past Clary and at Jace with obvious envy towards his girlfriend. Izzy notices and rolls her eyes before waving a Kaelie and mouthing the words; 'Hi! . . . Now please leave.' Kaelie now looks completely embarrassed and Clary giggles slightly before watching her stalk away to another table.

Everyone starts concentrating on his or her food. Clary hadn't eaten anything yet today and was all but inhaling her food down. She felt Jace nudge her with his elbow and she looked up at him. He was pointing towards Simon. Everyone else at the table was already staring at him with quizzical expressions.

Simon had his eyes closed and was dancing around in his seat. She dropped her fork gently and continued to watch.

After about ten minutes everyone still had their eyes glued on Simons dancing. Just when Clary thinks he is about to stop he lifts his head up high.

"_**AFRICAN LION SAFARI!"**_ he screams out. Everyone at the restaurant, even the chef, stopped what they were doing to staring at Simon. But he didn't notice, he started singing a song from The Lion King. Clary discovered that Simon can't sing even if his life depended on it. Luckily it didn't, it depended on blood.

"He lives in you, He lives in me, He watches over, everything we see –"

Isabelle cleared her throat and Simon's eyes shot open. He looked around in complete embarrassment. Clary was sure that if it was possible his face would have been as red as a lobster.

"OH GO–" It was obvious he wanted to say god, like all other vampires, he couldn't. He choked before changing his sentence. "Oh, gosh that wasn't out loud was it?"

He looked at Clary and she gave a nod, pity in her eyes. She saw his eyes widen.

"Happy Birthday Clary?" he tried to say, but it sounded weak and more like a question.

"What the hell is African Jungle Safari?" Jace said.

"African Lion Safari," Clary corrected him.

"It is this place, and it's magical – well not really – and it's like a safari in Africa but you're not really in Africa at all! My mom took me there once. A stupid blue butted monkey brook the windshield and a nearly gave my mom a heart attack. Remember that Clary?"

She nods. She remembers that day with alarming clarity. The baboon was a pesky creature. It started to dig away at the tires but Simon's mom drove away before it completed the task at hand.

"That was a . . . interesting day," Was all she could say as an answer.

When they got back to the Institute Izzy ran into the kitchen insisting she had perfected a cake she had made.

Jace quickly grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her away. "She re-did that cake minimum 50 times. She made me taste test them all, do you know how scary that was?"

She giggled and let him lead her up to his room. She sat down on his bed as he went over to his drawer and searched through it. He pulled out a small gift wrapped in decorative paper and placed it on her lap.

He smiled, "Happy Birthday Clare."

She smiled back, his smile was contagious. It wasn't the kind he held when he was being a smart-ass or cocky. It was one he saved just for her.

She carefully opened the box to reveal a necklace. It was silver with rune engravings on it, _Forever _and _love. _It had small ring at the end covered in tiny diamonds. She sucked in her breath.

He put it around her neck. But when she didn't do or say anything he became nervous.

"If you don't like it I can take it back–"he started only to be silenced by her lips.

It was a gentle and passionate kiss. Jace wanted to take it farther but waited for Clary to make the next move. She did. She pulled him in and put her arms around his neck. He lay her down underneath him on the bed. She encircled her legs around him pushing him impossibly closer to her. She moaned in bliss and pleasure as Jace entered her mouth with his tongue. They were starting to get pretty heated when Izzy yelling from the kitchen broke them apart.

"Cake is Ready," she screamed.

Jace groaned and rolled onto his back with Clary still encircled in his arms.

"Well it was good while it lasted," He said.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked.

"Isabelle's cooking is going to send us to the grave." He said while rolling his eyes back in his head.

All Clary could do was laugh at her ridiculous boyfriend.

**It ends awkwardly and abruptly, I know. This was originally for some fic exchange thing I entered a year or so ago but never got the time to finish. I would have added more on but didn't want to destroy what ever my poor mind had thought up of back then. **

**Although I don't post much on this sight lately, if you check out my account on Wattpad (Same username) You can see how much my writing has improved since when I wrote this.**

**Anyways, what did you think?**


End file.
